Romantic connection
by Suzuma
Summary: Alcide saves Sookie from Debbie killing her. "I love you and you only Sookie. It will be you forever" He confess to her, his love. Will she accept him. Has he changed? Warning Lemon


This is a Sookie and Alcide Fan fic. Hopefully you will like it. I do not own True Blood or any of its characters. So I hope you enjoy it and right and review it. Let me know if you want more, I may make more chapters if you all like it.

The night was heavy unlike norm, mist nights it was hot and sticky. It was calm and cool, the breeze hit just right; not too windy or cold. It could stand to be windy out due to how hot it has been out for the past few weeks. The wind started to pick up as the young 27 year old slammed the driver's door to her yellow volts wagon.

Heavy feeling where still in the air, it had only been days since Bill had betrayed her. Her heart was broken in two. It felt like she was never going to love again, but who knew anything. It was up to fait weather she was to have another lover or not.

Her feeling where always so subjected, the vampires in her life Bill and Eric, she had dated these so called men. Both of them broke her heart, though it was not all their fault. Sookie couldn't take vampires anymore; she had wished all of them where out of her life. But there was one man who she cared for deeply, his name was Alcide.

A were wolf, who has stuck with her throughout thick and thin. But after hearing what he had to say they were done. Did that really mean what he meant; was he really mad at her? Did that mean he was never going to come back? Why what did she do?

Stepping up the stair case she pulled out her cell phone, no missed calls. Signing she scrolled down to his name. Reacting she almost pressed the call button but she hesitated. Slipping the phone back into the back pocket of her jean, she stepped towards the front door.

Unlocking it she swung it open, something made her feel un easy. She quickly pushed the door closed, locking it tight. It felt like someone was watching her; she slowly crept into the living room. Where she sat down onto the sofa, she started to relax her body. Until she heard a clicking noise come from behind her, picking up her head she saw the form of a female.

It was none other than the were-bitch Debbie Pelt, Sookie shot up from her seat. Almost tripping over the cord for the lamp, she held her footing. "Debbie what are you doing here?" Sook's spoke as she peered down, seeing the gun in Debbie's right hand.

"Sookie, you took the only thing that mattered in my life. I should have done this a long time ago." She raised the gun to her chest, pointing it closer to Sookie. Who flinched slightly. Debbie started to move closer towards Sook, in reaction Sook started to take a few steps back.

"What did I even do? I don't remember doing anything!" Sookie exclaimed loudly, placing her hands onto her hips in a defensive passion. Debbie's eyes lit up with fire, she was going to fight for her mate at any cost, even if it meant to lose her own life.

"Alcide left me and it's your entire fault." She exclaimed, pushing the gun closer to Sooki's chest. Tensing up Sook shook it off; she wasn't going to be afraid. She had dealt with worse before and she didn't want to be like a scared cat like most girls. She wanted to show she had pride and could take anything. She was stronger than most women where, she was going to hold her ground. "Debbie listen to yourself! You sound crazy, nothing even happened between me and Alcide."

"Why should I listen or even believe your lies? Home recker." She spat, cocking the gun. Closing her eyes, Sook took one last breath, preparing for the worst. Until she felt the cold metal gun removed from her chest. A warm arm was placed around her neck, pulling her close to a large frame.

"Sookie" She could feel a strong male presents close to her, she opened her eyes to see Alcide standing there. Debbie was in his other arm, the gun across the floor. He had kicked it into the kitchen, out of reach. Sook gave him a reassuring smile while Debbie started to struggle at his grip.

"Alcide, thank god you got here in time." Sook said with a smile, Debbie kept on struggling harder. Trying to make him lose his grip, he held onto her fast "Enough" He shouted, letting go of Sook she stepped away from him. He took Debbie towards the front door, "I'll take care of her."

He led her outside and started to put her into the back of his truck, pushing her onto her knees. He slammed the door locking it behind her. The were-bitch started to slam her fists onto the metal door. She started to scream and swear at him, Alcide made his way up towards Sookies house. "Sorry Debbie got into your house. I should have kept a better eye on her." He laughed apologizing for Debbie's actions, although he shouldn't have.

That was just the kind of man he was, a nice and kind. He forgave anyone for anything they did. Too Sookie he really seemed like he finally given up on Debbie. But she really didn't know, before he said he did, though his actions made it seem like he didn't like her anymore. Did he still have love for her? Was that the reason he came to see her tonight? To apologize?

The were-wolf slowly made his way onto Sookies porch, his arms glued around her. Her eyes shifted up towards his, the softness of his brown hues. Her eyes melted into his, they kept their eyes locked for what seemed like years. They were so infatuated with each other that they couldn't stop looking, not even for a second.

Breaking the connection, he pulled her into a loving embrace, for once Sookie felt safe in a man's arms. She enjoyed the affection of another man's touch, it was warm and inviting. The drama of vampires seemed to be lifted away, out of her life. This was something she had wanted for a while. She nuzzled her head into his chest, feeling his warm lips press into her head; she smiled glancing back up into his eyes.

Hours before Alcide came to her aid, she told Bill and Eric that she couldn't be with either of them. She couldn't take breaking both of their hearts; it would be against her nature to do so. She was going to go with Alcides advice, he told her to go with her mind. Sometimes the heart was not to be trusted.

The were's warmness was starting to melt Sookie, she was really amazed how hot he was. She didn't realize that wolves could generate so much heat. It was really like wearing a heated blanket in the middle of the summer, he pulled his arms from her. Speaking he said "Is everything alright Sook." Her eyes melted once more into his, she was at a loss of words.

"Yes everything is fine, now that you are here. Thank you for showing up when you did." She spoke, slowly placing her hand onto his chest. She finally could feel what it was like to love, even though she knew she loved Bill. She knew what it was like to love a real man. Sookie mumbles under her breath, "God Alcide was right, I am happy I got rid of Bill and Eric." She smiled rising her head to glance back up at him; he returns the smile, plucking her nose with his index figure. She laughed a bit.

She started to feel more relaxed around him, even if it didn't seem to be in the right. She felt more loving; she was ready to show Alcide how a real woman treats his man. She had the choice now to make him her lover, or at least a closer friend. She wanted to take him to the next level, at any cost. Even now she couldn't deny she had feelings towards him.

Sook leaned up, taking him in surprise. She cupped her hands around his face; lightly she stroked her digits across his cheek. With a smile, she gently placed a kiss onto his lips. Returning the kiss he parted it, they both smile. Moving their bodies away from each other, they felt the connection they could only have when you felt in love.

Sook felt her cheeks fluster, she closed her eyes. Alcide spoke softly "That was a perfect kiss. Can I do that again?" He acted sweet; she nodded her head softly in return. He captured her once more in a lip lock, this time deepening the kiss. He tossed his arms around her shoulders, pulling her body closer to his. He held her in the air for a brief few seconds before he placed her back onto her feet.

It felt nice being in a kiss which such a nice and kind man; she knew he was her prince charming. Her number one life line, Alcide heard footsteps coming down from the front. He broke the kiss; Tara entered the room, "What the hell is going on. Why do I keep hearing something knocking on a door outside?" She noticed how close Alcide was to Sookie, she gave her a concerned look.

"Sorry Tara it's a long story." Tara's eyes started to widen, she knew something was going on between the two of them but just what. She shifted away from the pair "Alright you better start explaining from the beginning."

"Debbie tried to kill Sookie." Alcide explained letting go of Sookie, she nodded in reaction adding to the story "She thought I was screwing Alcide behind her back, and that I was the one to break them up." Tara glanced annoyed at Sook, shaking her head in disbelief. "That damn bitch. She is lucky I didn't hear anything" She bit her lip annoyed.

"Where were you then Tara?" She asked, moving closer to Alcide, who now seemed to be the only one who was good enough to protect her. She smiled lightly up at him; he placed his hand onto her shoulders. "I was upstairs with La La making sure he got to sleep. You know the day he went through. I just came down to get a glass of water."

"I am sorry you had to see this" Sook apologized, Tara nodded in return. "I guess I should leave you two alone for a while." Tara exited the room, Sooks eyes beamed back up towards him. He smiled, placing a kiss onto her cheek, she giggled lightly. She laced her arms around his neck, pulling her body up against his, feeling herself come closer to him.

Alcide laughed, placing several small butterfly kisses onto her cheek, until he meant her lips. He planted a loving kiss onto that, softly she returned the kiss. The passion started to fill up, she felt him once more pull her into his body and off the ground. He deepened the kiss, placing her up against the wall. She felt his hand start to roam slightly up her shirt. The fabric was soft to her touch; he came up to the bra line and stopped, deepening the kiss more. He started to bit onto her lower lip, asking for entrance. Allowing him, his tongue started to rub up against his. She smiles, their tongues started to battle for dominance.

His hand started to roam past the bra line and onto her breast; she pulled him closer to her. She knew she didn't want to break the kiss, or rewind the moment. This would have been the first time she had ever made love to a real man. But she knew she had to stop it, breaking the kiss she spoke "Alcide I know you're under a lot of stress and Debbie and you just broke up. You're looking for comfort, your hurt. I don't want this to be a one night stand. I..."

"I don't care about Debbie, Sookie. I know how you feel. I want this to be more. I love you Sook, and I always will. I will protect you with my life." He interrupted Sook's rant. The woman's cheeks became flustered; she didn't know he had such strong feelings for her. She knew he liked her but not as much, he described so much.

He placed her back onto the ground, turning his head away. Before he could turn the whole way away, she captured him once more into a kiss. Showing how much she truly cared for him, she knew he was a catch for any woman. She wasn't going to let him go like Debbie did so easily. Sookie Slowly started to run her hands down his shirt, making her way to his flesh. She bit her lip, breaking the kiss, his eyes locked with hers. "Alcide I think we should pick this up tomorrow. Debbie is still in the back of your truck"

"Fuck her" He cursed, he placed his hands tighter against her hips, making her moan slightly. "Really Alcide we should do this tomorrow. She should be punished for what she tried to do." He growled lowly under his breath. He let go of her, backing away he nodded "Alright I will see you tomorrow. Around seven? I will take you for dinner sound good?" She nodded in agreement, he exited the house.

Watching him take off, She went to the back and front doors, locking them. She didn't want anyone else slipping in the middle of the night. She made her way up to her bedroom, slipping into night clothing. She slipped into her bed, pulling the covers over her body, closing her eyes she started to dream until the morning.

"Mmm Alcide…yes right there. I can feel it better. Go harder. Oh Alcide..I can't hold it. I am going to..CUM" She screamed, her eyes shot open to see Tara sitting at the edge of the bed. A lay out of food was made "So Cum huh?" Tara laughed; she rolled her eyes at her best friend. Who reacted by shaking her head "Sorry you had to hear that." Embarrassed Sook spoke once more "Is this for me?" Tara nodded, placing the platter closer.

"I'll leave you be for now, to clean up but you have to tell me all the details about your dream" Tara tease her, only to make her fluster more. The blond started to eat the pancakes which were on her plate, along with eggs and a big glass of milk. Finishing her breakfast she placed the plate on her bed, making it. She tossed her night clothing into a ball near the pillows. She quickly jumped into her shower allowing herself to wash herself off from a hard night's work.

She could feel the effect Alcide had on her already, having dreams about him. It made her fluster, she turned the hot water off and tossed on a bath robe. Picking up her plate she made her way down the back stair case and into the kitchen. She washed her plate off where she was meant by Tara and La La, who had just finished breakfast. "So what happened last night?" Tara threw out on the table, almost making Sook droop her plate into the sink. "Uhh. Not a lot." She rinsed off her plate, "Your hiding something Sook"

"I would never hide anything from you" She smiled looking back at her friend, which made La React "You kidding me Bitch you always are hiding something supernatural." He chimed in, picking up his plate. He pushed Sook aside "I don't know about you bitches but I got's to work today and make a living. I will see you bitches later" He placed his plate into the sink; he started for the back door. He was off to work. Had Sook slept in that late? It was already ten thirty. She shook her head "Sook what is going on?"

"I kisses Alcide last night, he asked me on a date. We're going to dinner tonight once he gets here; I should be returning late, so..." She shifted away, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh my god Girl I am so happy for you." Tara replies, she didn't want to mention anything about the vampires, she knew it was still a weak spot for her. "Yes thank you." Sookie nodded "Would you like help with getting ready?"

She shook her head no; she had the perfect outfit picked out. A short black dress, which came to her knees, and exposed some cleavage, not enough to make her seem like a bad girl. She laughed at the thought, closing her eyes she looked towards Tara, who nodded. She walked out of the room and into the living room. Tara started the TV and Sook went back up to her room.

Hours passed, Sook had gotten ready for Alcides arrival. She straightened her hair; her long blond locks fell over her shoulders. Hiding most of her cleavage that showed, about quarter to seven she heard a knock at her front door. There stood well dresses Alcide, who wore a nice button up shirt with a pair of off gray jeans. His top was a dark blue, she opened up the door and was greeted she opened up the door and was greeted by a dozen roses. "Oh my these are beautiful." She smiled up at him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

She accepted her gift; Tara walked up behind her "I'll put them away for you. Alcide have her home before midnight" She joked, he extended his arm, locking it with Sooks. "Ready?" He asked her, he got an accepting nod; he brought her to his car. He even opened the door for her, with a smile he allowed her in. He started to drive towards the nicest place in town.

During dinner the two started to talk "Sook you look so nice tonight, you always look at your best." He flashed her a smile. "You look handsome yourself Alcide" She complimented back, he slowly kisses her hand. Once the food arrived the both ate quickly, they seemed to be in a rush. But why? The pair returned to the car, he placed her in. But before he allowed her to do anything, he placed a quick kiss onto his lips. Placing his body over hers, she could feel his erection, her fact lit up.

How could he be that turned on by her? Was it her fea in her, making him lust for her? She was hoping not. She broke the kiss saying "We are almost on our way home. Let's wait till then." He laughed "I can't, I want to take you here and now Sookie, I can't stand it." He grinded against her, making her moan slightly feeling the hem of his member up against her panties. "God Alcide" She bit her lip.

He moved off of her, slowly he placed her into the seat "Sorry I got too carried away" She knew he didn't mean it but it was in his nature. The animal in him was ready to take her away, he climbed into the car. Turning it on they sped off towards her home, the ride there was quiet, for the heat between them started to boil up. He climbed out of the car, sliding over the hood, opening her door, he captured her into his arms. Picking her up he kisses her deeply, making his way towards the front door, he grabbed the knob pushing it open. He kept kissing her, using the mite of his foot to kick it closed.

Alcide made his way up stairs towards her bedroom, "It's the one to the right" Sook got in between kisses, the door way which was open he pushed her up against the door frame. Placing her down onto her feet, she kicked off her heels. Starting to unbutton his shirt she, almost ripped it off, tossing it to the ground. He picked her up and out of the dress, tossing it to the side.

She was exposed, just in her panties now, he lifted her up. Placing her onto her bed, he tossed away the night stuff. "You won't be needing these tonight" He laughed, until he was captured by her lips. "Nor will you need these. She undid his pants and pulled them down to his knees, he stepped out and tossed them aside, kicking his shoes and socks off as well.

Alcide climbed into bed, kissing her once more, he started to move his hands down to her panties, removing them. He felt her start to remove his boxers, he knew she was ready but he wanted to make sure. So he inserted one of his digits into her womanhood, at first she was tight, with a few movement she started to become lose. Even more wet then she was to start, she latched her free hand onto his member starting to stroke it lightly, she felt herself moan through the kiss.

His member started to throb, at her touch, he removed his digit. Pushing her back with the kiss she laid her head back onto her pillow. He started to tease his member against her snach. She moaned loudly "Alcide" She spoke breaking the kiss; she knew he was ready to enter her. Slowly he teased her entrance a few more times before he started to enter her. A loud moan escaped her lips, she couldn't hold in the pleasure she was feeling.

He started to pull his length into her and out, slowly he started to thrust hard into her. She continued to moan, softly at first until he hit her sweet spot, causing her to moan louder. She started to wrap her arms around him, pulling his body closer to hers. He started to thrust harder into her, her mouth half open with her moans "Oh Alcide.." She moaned his name in pleasure; she knew it was starting to turn him on, almost like it was her.

Her walls started to clamp onto his member slightly pulling at it, making it harder for him to thrust. She felt herself about to climax. The tighter she got the more he started to thrust into her, his member felt the pleasure of all of his life. The best love making the both of them have ever experanced, she moaned loudly calling out his name. "Sook" He said in return with a loud grunt.

He felt her start to cum, all over him, he meant up with her. He felt his seed start to fill up her womanhood, he couldn't hold it in. He didn't know if he was allowed to but in all the passion and love he allowed it. "Sookie, that was amazing." He took a deep breath, slowly pulling himself out of her; she nodded "God. That felt amazing." She cooed lightly into his chest, hugging on to him "I enjoyed that." She kissed his lips slightly, he returned the kiss. "Sookie. I have something to ask you..."

Her eyes shot up in surprise, what could it be? She listened to him "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked, at that moment she was shocked. It seemed like he moved on from Debbie quicker than she expected him. She smiled "Yes I would be proud to be your girlfriend." She kissed him once more, the pair curled up for the night, getting ready for bed. He placed his arms around her, and she knew he could be with her anytime; he could protect her light.


End file.
